Of Turks and Angels
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Ah...my new story that I said I'd be doing. Expect huge twists. My warnings: major ooc, foul language, and suggestive themes throughout the chapters. ^^;; Final Fantasy High will be out in 2 days minimum...promise! ^_^
1. Of Turks and Angels

Of Turks and Angels

"Where could they be?" The tall and fair woman paced around her room, glancing at her golden clock every now and then. More minutes passed and she sat down on the bed, lying down. She sighed at their tardiness but it was usually for a good reason, but today was not a good day to be late. It was an important meeting.

Before she could sigh again the door to her room began to open to reveal two young men and a young woman. They looked like they were tired from a day's play but their black suits had made their appearance more…mature. The girl, it seemed, was finished giggling and was trying to hold back laughter while the boy with the black, spiky hair was nudging her with his elbow trying to get her to stop. The one who didn't really care at all was the fiery redhead most commonly known as Reno. He tugged on the girl's ponytail to get her to stop and to the woman's surprise, she did. 

"I assume you three know that you are thirty minutes late?"

"Yes," Reno replied. "It won't happen again, Miss Ikari." 

"That is good to hear. Now, I want you three to go to Midgar. You may not be used to the air around there but it that is how good as it gets. It can't get any better I'm so sorry to say. Now, you have to blend in with your surroundings. I know that can be hard to do but all you need is…Midgarian clothes. Then, go to the Shin-Ra building and try to befriend the Turks. The Turks are associated with my uncle and trust me, he is a bad man. Please get rid of them."

The trio bowed in response and left the room.

"Ah, the next time I keep a straight face, yell at me. You know how hard that is to do?" Reno said, hoping his comrades were listening.

"Yeah, and why the hell did you have to go and tug on my hair? That hurt you know." His girl friend replied, pulling on his own hair.

"Ow, ow! Tifa, let go! I'm sorry okay? You just had to stop…Miss Ikari didn't look like she was in a good mood as usual."

"Whatever. I hope there's some fun in this mission. Our other one was boring as hell and if I have to live through another one, I'm gonna die."

Zack, their other comrade, grinned. "That's our Tifa, no?"

He suddenly felt a slight twinge of pain and looked down at Tifa who was a few inches shorter than he was. She was grinning and her hand was still placed on his arm, ready to pinch him again. 

"I'm not your Tifa, thank you very much." She put her hand by her side again and they continued to walk. "What I don't get is why you two forgot about our meeting."

Reno gaped and put his hand to his chest dramatically. "That hurts, Tifa. **We** forgot? What about you missy? You forgot too. Hell, we all forgot!"

Tifa brushed him off with a wave of her hand. 

"I have my excuses…hehe."

"Yeah, she does have excuses," Zack chimed in. "You see, she can't get mad at a handsome man like me. She loves us and-urk!" He crouched over in pain. He seemed to be getting more hits from her than any boy could ever get. 

"You know what Zack?" Tifa started with an informing tone. "You're not a 'man'. Why? Because you're barely 20 years old. Right now, you're just a teenager and so is Mr. Spitfire over here. Plus, I can be mad at someone as cute and stubborn as you."

"Aha! See, you just admitted it! We're cute!" 

"Nope. I said you were cute, not handsome." She stuck her tongue out at him and ran off with the two boys right behind her. 

"You know, I'm kinda wonderin' if these Turks also have a girl on their team. She could be a sexy babe you know."

"Do I care!? No, I don't, unfortunately." Said Tifa.

"Hey, he could be right!" Reno exclaimed. "Then I'll make sure she'll be my girlfriend."

"Don't hold your breath!" Tifa muttered. 

Reno wrapped an arm over her shoulders and nuzzled her cheek. Tifa looked at him in disgust. 

"Aww…is my baby gettin' jealous? Hehe, don't worry about it honey. You're still my favorite."

"Where the hell did that come from?!" she asked angrily. When no response came from his mouth she suddenly realized that she was stuck with morons and that she'd have to put up with their strange behavior from now till…well until they find someone else to hit on…which would be when…?

@}~~,~~~'~~~~

"Ah finally! It's great to go through that whirlpool just to get here. It's fun going through that, huh guys?"

All she heard were grunts. 

"…Guys?" She turned around to see Reno and Zack trying to untangle themselves from a heap of garbage. "Well…nevermind." 

Lucky for her, she had landed somewhere safely…unlike them. They had fallen into a pile of garbage and now, they were trying to "save" their lives from the stench. Tifa began to observe her surroundings that she was not used to. The air was contaminated and she would have to cough here and there and really, everything was covered in dirt and grime. It would be a miracle to find one place that was actually clean. Nearby, she saw a rundown church but that was nothing. She walked over to the two boys and knelt down, looking at them in amusement. 

"Argh! Get your arm off me!"

"What are you talkin' about?! Get your leg off my stomach! How the hell am I supposed to get up!?"

"Well maybe if you'd concentrate more often, you'd land somewhere decent!"

Finally, when both of them were out of the garbage they looked at each other in disgust. Tifa, not bearing to be within ten feet of them, walked ahead to a store nearby. She walked inside and looked around. There were clothes everywhere and various objects. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when people in the store stared at Reno and Zack, and the fact that she was with them didn't help at all.

Then, she spotted one of the outfits she wanted. It was a pair of short shorts with tattered edges and a white tanktop. She took it and headed into the dressing room, changing into her new clothes. Soon enough, she came out and looked at her friends who were as stunning as ever. They all looked like street punks now…either that or they looked like they fit in. They paid for their clothes and exited the shop, now looking for their destination. 

Not taking that long to find it, they approached the building and stared at it in awe. It was **clean**. Well obviously. From the top most floor, a pair of emerald and sapphire eyes looked down at the intruders. 

"Hm…looks like we've got some company."

The beholder of the sapphire orbs nodded. "Yes it does."

"Hmph. President Rufus better not be thinking of replacing us, Cloud. I paid that guy enough money to last my job a lifetime."

"Don't worry Aerith."

"Besides, if he does consider replacing us, he better double check on those three. That girl right there looks weak and I doubt she can hurt a flea." 

"Now, now," Cloud started. "We don't know that…yet. Hehe…I like that girl though. She looks beautiful."

"Hey, no teasing! That's not right." Aerith replied with a face no man could ignore. She pulled him towards her for a kiss and he accepted the greeting, then he pulled away, grinning.

"I'll stop. That's not a promise though." Cloud smirked and left Aerith's office.

@}~~,~~~'~~~~

Author's Notes: Ya like? Well, it starts off with Cloud and Aerith. ^.~ Um…oh yeah. The next chapter of Final Fantasy High will come out in two days minimum…for those of you who have been reading it anyway. I promise! Someone just said I had to finish it or I'll be meatloaf for dinner. ;_; Lotsa meanies these days, no?


	2. Of Turks and Angels - part 2

Of Turks and Angels

By: AngelZephyr

Alternate Reality

A little reviewing…

  * Miss Ikari, president of the Angels, sends Tifa, Zack, and Reno to Midgar 
  * The three buy clothes to blend in with the people around them 
  * Cloud and Aerith, who are Turks, spot them 

"Hey lookie, Elena! We got company! It's been awhile, no?" The brunette girl smiled happily as she looked over to her Turk friend who was sitting on a plush couch, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I suppose. We don't get company because of our other comrades…they're so…unfriendly which is why this place doesn't attract attention." 

The young girl bounced in glee and ran up to Elena. "Why don't we introduce ourselves, huh? We can make friends with them…we just have to be careful 'cause I know Cloud won't like it." She pouted and crossed her arms. "I don't see what's eating him. All he cares about is his girlfriend and they're turning out to be major morons. All they care about is their job and keeping it…it sickens me so much that I wish I had the courage to yell at Cloud and say that he's a bozo. Hmph! But no, President Rufus and his father, Mr. Baldy, thought he would be a good leader."

"You talk to much, Yuffie. If you want to talk to these new people so much, let's go. I'm sure it wouldn't do much harm." The blonde teenager stood up and walked towards the elevator followed by the cheerful girl clad in blue.

@}~~,~~~'~~~~

"Wow…you know, maybe I could get used to living here. We should, shouldn't we? I mean, I saw thousands of hot babes while walking here." Reno said, staring at the monotonous, yet huge building.

Tifa punched him in the arm and glared daggers towards him.

"Is that all you ever think about?! Babes? You know, there is more to life than that, isn't there Zack?"

"Duh…"

"Zack…? …ZACK!" 

"Huh?" Tifa's yell shook him out of his reverie and he quickly put on a smile and hugged Tifa.

"What was that Tifa?"

"Zack, get your hands off me! And why aren't you listening to me along with Mr. Spitfire over here, huh? All you guys could care about is this stupid building and prostitutes hanging around these dirty slums! Can't you guys be a bit more responsible? I mean, sure I was staring at this building too but what's so extravagant about it, huh? What? There isn't-"

"Hi there!"

Tifa was interrupted by a high-pitched voice coming from a girl in front of them. She turned her head and saw a young girl with short brown hair and doe-colored eyes. She was, maybe about her age, wearing a blue jacket with a white chemise underneath and blue flares and black platform boots. There was also another young woman with flaxen hair, cerulean eyes, and in the same uniform. 

"Hi!" Tifa responded with equal cheeriness. 

Soon enough, the three girls drowned themselves in a conversation. Reno grinned and leaned over to Zack.

"Now we have three Tifas. Oh what shall we do?" He said with a dramatic tone.

"What you could do," Tifa said over her shoulder. "Is put a sock in it and come over here!"

"Okay, okay!" 

The two walked up to the girls and both boys leaned on Tifa. 

"You know, I'd feel a lot better if you guys stood up straight. Your weight is toppling me over…"

"Hehe…sorry Tifa." Zack apologized and got off.

"Right…anyway, this girl here is Yuffie," She pointed out. "And the other one is Elena. You guys, this is Reno and Zack…um…two juvenile delinquents."

"We ain't the only one," Zack snickered.

Tifa pouted then suddenly ignored them. "Don't mind these two…they're a bit…ill-minded."

"I noticed." Elena said with a smirk. "So, moved here or-"

"Elena!" 

"Huh?" Elena and Yuffie turned around and found Cloud standing with an evil gleam in his eye. "You know, you two aren't supposed to talk to strangers."

"Who are you? My father?" Yuffie retorted and walked behind Zack, Reno, and Tifa. 

"No, I'm not. What about you, Elena? What's your excuse?"

"Since when have you become President Rufus' pet, huh? You never used to be this way before!"

"Do we have to go through this a million times? Cut it out, I'm getting tired of it."

Tifa tapped Elena on the shoulder and whispered, " Who's he?"

"He's the leader of the Turks. He's so stubborn and cruel that he couldn't save a damsel in distress even if he found one. I doubt it though…no one likes him nor do they like his girlfriend. They're so…out of it…they have no clue what's going on and plus, he loves getting drunk and playing around with Aerith…god, it makes me gag." Elena whispered back.

"Who's Aerith?"

"His girlfriend."

"Oh."

"And who might you three be?" Cloud inquired, circling about Zack, Reno, and Tifa. 

Before Reno and Zack could say anything, Tifa answered for them.

"That's really none of your concern, is it?"

"Hm…spunky type, huh? I like you."

"You better think twice! I hate you already and I didn't even have the chance to get to know you better, but then again who would want to?" Tifa replied angrily.

Cloud began to circle her instead, eyeing her up and down.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you some kind of vulture 'cause I swear you could pass for one!" 

"Yeah!" Reno chimed in. "Only we're allowed to do that!"

"Shut up," Cloud said to them, returning his gaze to the garnet eyed creature before him.

__

Why do I feel like I'm being experimented on? Goddamnit! I'm not an object nor am I an animal and already he makes me feel like some kinda prey. I don't get it! Tifa thought.

"You know, you could leave them alone…they didn't do anything…" Yuffie said with a soft voice.

"That's true…but they look suspicious. Elena, put the two wisecracks in one of the cells. Yuffie, bring this girl to my office."

Elena and Yuffie stood their ground. 

"Now!" Cloud barked and glowered at them. Yuffie cowered but then moved over to Tifa, grabbing her arm, and bringing her inside the building. Elena also took Zack and Reno's arms and went inside. 

"What the hell are you doing, Elena?" Reno growled.

"Just play along!" She hissed. 

"What's going on?" Tifa asked Yuffie.

"Um…see what I mean by cruel? Cloud's an idiot and it would be a miracle for someone to actually knock some sense into him…but you didn't hear that from me." Yuffie said with a slight smile.

Tifa held the urge to giggle and walked along, although she couldn't help but fight the feeling that Cloud had his eyes on her.

When Yuffie finally got to Cloud's office she told Tifa to sit down.

"Hm…nice room if I do say so myself."

"Yup," Yuffie agreed. "It's quite obvious. Cloud is strictly neat with his things…all because of his encounter with the slut, Scarlet. She's got some problems…stay away from her…she acts all prim and proper but deep down, she's as cruel as Cloud could get."

Tifa nodded. "Say, where are the cells?"

"Oh…the floor down below this one. That's where Elena is taking your friends. Don't worry…we'll save them before Scarlet gets to them first."

"Huh? I'm kinda cloudy on that one."

"Oh…oops!" Yuffie smiled embarrassingly. "Scarlet always gets to meet the new prisoners…especially if they're male…seeing as how she loves to get in bed with some of them…which is absolutely gross! But if they're female then she wants to see how that girl's looks rival her own…she's very firm about her features which makes me despise her even more."

"I see."

Their conversation ended when Cloud entered the room. 

"Yuffie, out."

"Yes Oh Mighty One." Yuffie rolled her eyes and walked out the room. _I hope she'll be okay…Cloud…don't be a meanie again or I'll never speak to you…oh shucks! Even then I still have to…what's the use…? _

"So, care to explain why you're here?"

"That really isn't your business." Tifa refused to answer any personal questions. _Especially to this freak. _

Cloud sat down behind his deck and placed his legs upon the table in front of him, his hands locked together behind his head. 

"Listen, doll, I don't have much time for your games so if you would please-"

"Why?" Tifa stood up, angered. "It's none of your business so don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong!!" 

Minutes of staring at him, she sighed and plopped back down on the chair. _It's no use…he's a bit more persistent then I expected him to be._

"Listen, I'll talk to you later. Why don't you use the elevator and go up to room 93c. That's my room. Just stay there and we'll talk alright?"

Tifa nodded and left the room.

Cloud looked up at nothing. _Boy…she's tough to get answers out from…wonder if she's always been like this…?_

@}~~,~~~'~~~~

Author's Notes: Yipee!! Another chapter done. This is just my little side story so don't worry about it…I need something to do when I'm not writing Final Fantasy High. But anyway, I'm sorry if Cloud turned out to be such a bastard but hey, it's only the beginning…I promise he'll get better. Hah! And what about Aerith, you ask? Yeah, yeah…you're probably gonna flame me cuz she turned out such a bitch but just wait~! This story ain't done so obviously she's not gonna stay that way…she's only like that cuz she's a Turk. And now, you're probably asking why Elena and Yuffie aren't like that. Well, that's simple. Because I thought that Tifa should have some friends in the beginning and I thought Yuffie and Elena were good candidates…Aerith WILL be one of them but for now…ehe ^^;; Besides, I've read many comments like: "Stop making Aerith so prissy!" or "She's not all innocent, you know! So stop making her act like one!" Right now, those comments pissed me off so for those of you who think Aerith doesn't deserve to be all nice and lovable…where here's a new her! She's different! Ya happy?! 

Preview of the next chapter…

"Oh…my…god! What have you done?!"

"What? Don't you like it?"

"No!" Cloud yelled. "You practically redecorated my room!"

"What the hell does that mean!? I only put a teddy bear on your bed…doesn't do anything! Sheesh…boys these days. They don't know the meaning of 'decorative'."

"Decorative? Decorative? How is this decorative!? This ain't my room! It now looks like a 5 year old's bedroom!"

"That's 'cause you are one!" Tifa said with a smug look on her face.


End file.
